


You Run For Cover (I'll Take The Bullet)

by writetherest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So she jumps in between a bullet and Regina. And though the reasons are anything but, if anyone asks, it was a purely professional decision.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Run For Cover (I'll Take The Bullet)

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't easy to figure out, Lucy the Storybrooke resident is Cinderella's stepsister Lucinda in Fairy Tale Land. We're pretending that the Queen promised her she'd win Thomas' heart in Fairy Tale Land, and Sean's heart in Storybrooke. This obviously didn't happen. Title taken from the song I'll Take The Bullet by S.O.Stereo.

If anyone ever asks - if she actually survives this - she'll say that it was a purely professional decision. She'll cite her duty as sheriff to protect the citizens of Storybrooke. And they'll hopefully believe her.

She won't admit that it had absolutely nothing to do with being professional. She won't say that it was instinct and logic that made her do it. The instinct to protect the mayor, which rose up so fiercely in her that she will never be able to understand it. And the logic that she had to do it because if Henry was going to lose one of his mothers, then it should be her.

Because as much as Henry tries to claim his mother is the Evil Queen and doesn't love him, she knows better. She was there that day at the mine. She saw the fear, the pure unadulterated panic that had flashed across Regina's face. And she knew then that Regina loved Henry.

She also knows that as much as she cares about the kid, that she's bound to bolt sooner or later. She's never stayed in one place for very long and she doesn't have plans to start anytime soon.

She'd given Henry up so that he could have a better life, a life he deserved. And she knows that he got that with Regina, as much as she may disagree with some of the mayor's choices.

So she jumps in between a bullet and Regina.

And though the reasons are anything but, if anyone asks, it was a purely professional decision.

**

The call comes in about a disturbance at the mayor's home around three in the afternoon. She is out of her chair before the person can even finish their sentence, the words still ringing in her ears.

_I think she has a gun._

**

She arrives to find the commotion taking place in the back yard. And what a commotion it is. It seems like the whole damn town is in Regina's back yard, standing underneath her precious apple tree.

It takes her a few seconds before the picture comes together, but when it does, it is shockingly vivid.

A blonde that she remembers vaguely from town - Ashley's sister or stepsister or something? Lucy maybe? - is brandishing the gun, waving it around wildly. But her eyes, slightly glazed and with a murderous look in them, are focused directly on Regina.

Mary Margaret is there, along with David and Kathryn, and Henry and Archie. They all seem to be on edge, trying to calm the girl down, but afraid to get too close. And Regina is there, standing tall and confidently under her tree as though not even a bullet can touch her.

She approaches the scene slowly, her gun drawn.

"Mom!" Henry gasps out at seeing her, and everyone's eyes seem to suddenly land on her, all except the glazed pair still burning into Regina.

"Okay," she speaks calmly, trying to gauge the distance from the house and how easy it will be to get these bystanders away safely, "let's all just take a deep breath here. Lucy? Why don't you put your gun down and tell me what's going on here?"

"I'm going to shoot the bitch." Lucy says, her eyes never moving. "She lied to me and now she's going to pay."

She continues moving closer, trying to communicate with Regina with her eyes, to find out how bad this situation really is, but Regina is giving nothing away.

"Whatever you think she did, Lucy, this isn't the way to solve it."

Lucy laughs then, a dark sound that makes her shiver just a bit. "She said I could have him. She promised he'd choose me. But he didn't. He picked her. And he's supposed to be mine!"

She is almost at the point where she can get the jump on the girl - and she's pretty damn confident that she can get the gun away from her without anyone getting hurt - when Regina opens her mouth and blows her whole plan to smithereens.

"Clearly you are deranged, because I have no idea what you are talking about."

And that's all it takes for Lucy to snap and pull the trigger.

And Henry's cry of "mom!" and the suddenly petrified gasp from Regina is all it takes for her to throw herself in front of Regina.

**

She really needs to start wearing her vest.

It's the first thought that flows through her mind when the bullet rips through her flesh.

Her second thought is that she really should've brought some backup.

But David has apparently come to the rescue in that way, because he's gotten a hold of the struggling blonde and knocked the gun out of her hands. So at least she doesn't need to worry that Lucy will continue shooting the place up.

She can hear Mary Margaret on the phone, calling for an ambulance, but the sound is muted by the pain and the gasps of breath she's trying to take in. There's a burning in her chest that's making it nearly impossible to breathe. It feels like someone is ripping her heart out.

"Sheriff Swan!" The mayor's voice cuts through the pain.

It's the first time she has ever addressed her by her new title. She tries to smile, but finds that she can't.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?" Regina barks and there's that look in her eyes again - the panic - the look from the mines.

Or maybe that's just the blood loss making her see things, because surely the mayor wouldn't look at her like that.

Blackness starts to creep in around the edges of her vision and she knows she needs to talk now, while she still can. Her fingers close around the mayor's wrist.

"Take care of Henry."

The last thing she hears before it all goes black is Regina's sharp cry of "Swan!".

**

She doesn't know how long she's out of it after the bullet goes through her chest. She may even be dead, for all she knows.

But for a while, everything is just flashes, coming in and out of the blackness that continues to overtake her. And maybe that's all that death is. The darkness, filled with tiny flashes of things she'll never be able to grasp again.

She sees the apple tree above her head, the apples as red as the blood that is seeping out of her chest, and Regina leaning over her, hands pressing down on the wound and hovering over her heart. For the few moments before the blackness comes back, the pain is gone.

Then the blackness stays, but sounds and feelings begin to filter in.

Henry's voice is the one she hears and recognizes the most. Mary Margaret's is there, too. It's hard to make out what is being said most of the time, but occasionally a few words or phrases slip through. She thinks that they must be reading to her from Henry's fairy tale book.

_Once upon a time..._

Hands brush the hair off her face, gently. She wants to open her eyes, wants to do these things for herself, but has no strength to do so. The touch is soft and comforting and she allows it to soothe her.

_a beautiful Queen and a white Knight..._

Tears drip down onto her face. She wants to blink or wipe them away, but she can't work up enough strength, even now. So they remain on her face until they dry.

_the Knight saved the Queen..._

Blankets are pulled up and tucked around her. Lips press against her forehead. She'd dreamed of that so often when she was a child - of being tucked into bed and kissed on the forehead by a mother who loved her, but it had never happened.

_the Queen stayed by the Knight's side..._

There's a hand, holding her own. She thinks it must be Mary Margaret's, because it is too big to be Henry's and feels decidedly feminine. But it's also thin and cold as it holds on to hers in a grasp that is half awkward and half painful. Still, Mary Margaret is the only woman who would hold her hand, so it must be her.

_the curse was broken..._

Her eyes blink open, but the light is too bright and they close again before anyone sees them. She manages to lift her lids one last time, to take in the shapes that are out of focus and blurred, but it takes all the effort she has. She makes out three shapes, but perhaps that's the meds talking, because while Henry and Mary Margaret might be there, she cannot imagine who the other shape could be.

_they lived happily ever after._

Her eyes finally open and stay open long enough for someone to notice. They are the first to speak and her eyes open even wider at the sound.

"Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty finally decided to join us back in the land of the living. It's about time, don't you think, Ms. Swan?"

**

There are all kinds of tests to be run and bandages to be changed and doctors and nurses bustling in and out of the room, so that she can't even get a word in edge wise. Through it all, though, her eyes stay on the three people standing just outside her door.

Henry, with his watery, relieved grin, clutching his book to his chest.

Mary Margaret, with her comforting smile, watching over everything with a motherly air.

And Regina Mills, with that same blank expression from under the apple tree, but with eyes that she swears are rimmed with the slightest hint of red.

**

It's another three days before Dr. Whale finally releases her to the care of Mary Margaret, and while she sees Henry and Mary Margaret each of those three days, Regina is no where to be found. She tells herself that it doesn't matter, but there's a small ache in her chest that she's sure has nothing to do with the still healing tissue there.

**

She's settled on the couch at Mary Margaret's, not really moving as even that still hurts, and Henry is beside her, rambling on about the curse.

"Henry," she cuts him off, her voice still raw from the days of not using it, "you've got to stop this."

The kid looks confused at her words.

"Your mom is not the Evil Queen. She didn't plan all of this to happen to try to kill me. I jumped in front of her. I made that choice. Not her. Me."

"But -"

"No, kid." She shakes her head. "I understand that you believe all of this, but your mother isn't evil. She loves you, Henry. I know. I've seen it."

Henry frowns at her. "She took me away from you. She tried to keep you from me."

"Henry," she places her hand on his shoulder because he needs to hear this, and more than that, she needs to say it. "Henry, she didn't take you away from me. I gave you up. _I_ made that choice. It had nothing to do with her."

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance."

She nods slowly. "Yes. And your mom was your best chance. She still is. She loves you, Henry, it's just hard for her to show it all of the time. But believe me, she does. And you've got a good life here. A roof over your head and food to eat and school and sports and all of it. You've got the life you deserve. And that's because of her."

"But she wants you gone." Henry protests.

"Yes, she does." And there's that ache in her chest again. Maybe it's from sitting up so long. "But I can't blame her for that. I think that - I think that your mom's afraid, Henry."

"Afraid?"

"Of losing you. And I know that even though you say otherwise, you're afraid of losing her, too."

"No, I -"

"I heard you that day, kid. I heard it in your voice. When your mom was about to be shot - I heard your fear."

There are tears in Henry's eyes as he looks at her. "But the book says -"

"The book is just a book, Henry." She tells him softly. "And even if you're right, and it isn't just a book, you're smart enough to know that there are two sides to every story. Maybe she is the Evil Queen. But why? And what will save her?"

It's obvious that Henry has never considered this before. She can practically see the gears turning in his head, and she feels a weight come off her shoulders - if still not off her chest - because maybe now the boy will stop being so hard on Regina. She may be a bitch, but the mayor loves Henry and he loves her too.

"You know what I think?" Henry looks up at her with all the trust in the world in his eyes, like whatever it is that she says he'll believe, and she's never had that kind of power before. "I think that what she really needs is love. She just needs you to love her, Henry. And to understand that she loves you too. Yes, she may be overprotective and you might not always agree with her, but she's doing what she's doing because she loves you. Do you understand?"

And very slowly, Henry nods.

**

She's in the kitchen, carefully cutting up an apple and trying not to wince at the pull that occurs with every slice of the knife, when the knock comes at the door.

"It's open!" She calls because it would take far too long and far too much effort to get to the door. She started physical therapy today and she is physically and mentally wiped.

"You really should lock your doors. Anyone could waltz in at any time."

"Madame Mayor," she says and tries to stand up just a little bit straighter.

"Ms. Swan." Regina acknowledges, her eyes flitting over the blonde's body, as though checking to be sure she is still in one piece.

She moves slowly from the kitchen to the living room where Regina is standing. Her chest aches with the effort, but she's learning to live with the pain. At least she's still moving.

"What can I do for you, Madame Mayor?" she asks and endures Regina's stare for long seconds before she sinks down onto the couch, trying to control her wince. She wants her poker face firmly in place for this encounter.

Finally, Regina speaks. "I wanted to return this to you." She holds out the gold badge that had been pinned on her jacket.

"Your jacket didn't survive the ordeal." Regina adds and it sounds like the word survive sticks in her throat.

She carefully takes the badge from the mayor's outstretched hand, feeling the coldness of her hands. She blinks at the feeling.

"Thank you. But as you can see," she motions towards her chest and feels Regina's dark eyes burning into it, "I won't be able to use it for quite some time. I figured you would've already appointed someone new to the position."

"Sydney is taking over for the time being." Regina admits and she rolls her eyes, because of course he is. "But only until you are able to return to your duties."

Her eyes fly up and lock on Regina's at that, because she figured that once Regina had replaced her, she'd be sure that she stayed replaced.

"I also wanted to say - " and she hesitates as though the words are stuck in her throat, just like before, "thank you. For saving my life."

She keeps her expression neutral, although she is floored. She never thought she'd hear those words from Regina.

"Just doing my job," she replies, according to script.

Regina smirks, as though she knows that it isn't true, but she lets it drop.

"Henry also wanted me to invite you to dinner tomorrow, if you feel up to it."

"I - uh - sure."

The mayor nods, looks at her one more time, and then leaves without saying another word.

**

Henry opens the door and rushes to hug her, until Regina's voice stops him.

"Henry!" It's sharp and harsh and she can hear the echo of another word that Regina had barked out like that in her head. _Swan!_

"Be careful. Emma is still recovering." Her voice is softer now and Henry nods before carefully hugging her.

She's still trying to comprehend the fact that Regina has referred to her by her first name as she hugs Henry back.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asks as he leads her into the house.

She bites her tongue to stop the truth from coming out of her mouth and then smiles as she answers, "I'm doing okay."

It's obvious the mayor can tell otherwise, but she says nothing. And maybe Regina will use this against her some day - she lied to her child, your honor - but she doesn't think so.

"Please, have a seat. Dinner is almost ready."

She sits down at the immaculately set table, taking in the glass of cider sitting before her, and listens to Henry as he rambles on not about the curse, but about what had happened at school that day. It makes her smile. Maybe she'd gotten through to the kid, at least a little.

Dinner is delicious and not as awkward as she'd thought it would be. This Regina, the one sitting at the dinner table, is relaxed and easy to talk to, with none of the bitterness or bite of the woman she remembers from before she was shot. Maybe the pain killers are just really good or she really is dead.

After the plates have been cleared away and they relocate to the living room, Henry disappears up the stairs to get something.

Silence settles over the two women, but it isn't hostile or awkward, for which she's grateful.

"How are you really feeling?" The mayor finally asks.

She answers truthfully this time. "It still hurts like hell. And physical therapy is a bitch. But it is getting better."

Regina opens her mouth to say something more, but Henry arrives back in the room, holding a large white box.

"This is for you!" He announces as he sets it on her lap.

Her eyes go to Regina, as though trying to gauge whether this is acceptable or not, and the brunette inclines her head just slightly.

She pulls the lid off the box and moves the tissue paper aside to reveal an apple red leather jacket. It isn't cheap and made of pleather like her old one was, but instead is made of genuine leather, which feels amazing under her hands.

"Henry, this is -"

"It's from both of us." The kid grins, nodding towards his mother.

Regina merely shrugs. "Well, winter is coming and we couldn't have you running around in just your tank tops. It's probably a blessing that the other one was destroyed anyway. It was hideous."

There is no sting to her words, no undercurrent of venom, just teasing and maybe even a hint of flirtation. She smiles.

"Thank you, Regina."

The mayor says nothing, but she can see in her eyes the same words reflected back.

**

It pulls and she can't stop the hiss of pain when she slips the jacket on for the first time. Regina's hand is on her arm, while Henry looks on in worry.

"Are you alright?"

She grits her teeth and then nods. "Just stretched a little too far. Hurts, but I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

She nods.

And as she walks back to Mary Margaret's, wrapped in the warm leather and pondering all that's happened, she thinks that she really is fine and that the pain was worth it for all that's come after.

All that's come after her purely professional decision, that is.  



End file.
